


star-crossed lovers indeed

by trickster



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickster/pseuds/trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>seneca/foxface</b> - <i>whatever the mess you are, you're mine</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	star-crossed lovers indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [the girl on fire ficathon](http://kolms.livejournal.com/18020.html) at LiveJournal for the prompt above.

The first time Seneca sees her is on the screen, at the Reaping; when her name is called she flinches, but collects herself quickly and walks up on the stage with an unreadable look on her face. And that is what captures his attention, what intrigues him; while most tributes look completely blank after their name’s been called, what comes to her she doesn’t seem to be numb or in shock. Behind those unmoving eyes, it’s obvious her brain is already moving a million miles every second, that she is already coming up with a strategy she’s going to use in the Games.

Right away Seneca knows the girl from District 5 is his favorite.

**

The first time he sees her, for real but far away, is at the parade. Her costume is a horrible, glittering lump, but she has that same look on her face that gives away nothing of what she is feeling. She might as well be wearing the most glorious costume; her expression doesn’t reveal a single thing.

After the parade, no one can stop talking about the girl from District 12, the girl on fire; yet, at the end of the day, Seneca finds his thoughts drifting back to the girl from District 5, the girl with the red hair.

**

The first time he meets her is right after her interview with Caesar, and calling their meeting a coincidence would be nothing but a blatant lie; he is standing in front of the only stairwell that leads to the rest of the team from and for her District. In fact, he has been standing there throughout her interview, and the interviews of all the tributes before her.

She is clearly lost inside her own head because when she sees him standing there, she flinches, much like Seneca assumed she might. He expects her to collect herself right away, much as she did at the Reaping, but she surprises him; a small, yet kind smile appears on her lips. And then Seneca realizes something; of all the times he has seen this girl, for the first time she looks like she is breathing.

Suddenly, he finds himself nervous but manages to put on a smile himself.

”I hope I am not bothering you, miss. I am Seneca Crane, the Head Gamemaker for this year’s Games.”

”Yes, I know.” He opens his mouth but doesn’t know what it is he wants to say; despite spending so much time thinking about this girl, he doesn’t have the slightest clue what he should say or ask. So they just stand there for a moment, staring at each other with smiles on their faces, and somehow it seems fitting; even though it is the first time they meet, he feels like no words are needed between them, and based on the look on her face she feels the same.

Then someone from the girl’s team calls for her upstairs, she excuses herself and leaves. Not without giving him one final glance, though.

Because of that glance, Seneca knows he’s a goner.

**

The second to last time he sees her, for real, is when the Gamemakers score her. She makes eye contact with him and no one else but him as she enters the room and when she leaves.

She proves herself to be quite skillfull, and the other Gamemakers are discussing they should give her a seven as a score, maybe even an eight. Somehow, Seneca convinces them to take her score down with a couple of notches; he’s not entirely sure how he manages to do it, but he is more than certain of why he does.

**

The last time he sees her is the night before the Games. He finds himself behind her door, and after a moment of hesitation, he knocks. The door opens almost immediately, as if she has been waiting behind it, just in case he would come by. And based on the look on her face, she has.

He doesn’t have the time to hesitate or second guess himself anymore; that’s how swiftly her arms wrap around his neck and her lips meet his. He picks her up so easily it appears he has done it a million times before, locks the door behind them and takes her to bed.

Afterwards, when he’s dressed up, he tells her how sorry he is that he can’t favour her in the Games; she simply smiles and says she understands. Seneca knows they’re not just words; she might not say a lot but when she does speak, she means every word.

One more kiss, and he leaves, feeling more sick than he ever has in his entire life.

**

Only he does favour her, though.

He disguises it quite well; he has to, or the other Gamemakers would get suspicious. But just like he managed to convince them to give her a lower score, to make her look like less of a threat to her competition, he manages to make them not to pay as much attention to her as the other tributes. It is quite easy, too; there is so much going on with the other tributes, and because she stays close to the rest of them, the Gamemakers have no need to throw any obstacles her way or drive her out from hiding.

Under all that enthusiasm he shows to his coworkers, he’s praying she stays alive, even if for just one more minute.

**

When he sees the Nightlock berries on the desk, Seneca can’t help but think how fitting it is, that they both go the same way. Even he couldn’t have planned it out better.


End file.
